


Bindings and Blindfolds

by Magicandmalice



Series: 50 Shades of Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Begging/Pleading, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominate thor, Explicit Consent, Gift Fic, Gift Wrapped Loki, M/M, Marking, Mouth Gags, Part 1 of a 50 part Series, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Thor Wants to Unwrap His Gift, stuckythorki secret santa 2015, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look absolutely stunning like this, Loki.”</p>
<p>The voice would have made him jump had he been able to move without falling on his face. He had thought Thor had left him alone like this. Had he truly just been silently staring at him this entire time? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, he loved it when Thor watched him and Thor knew that little fact all too well. </p>
<p>“Your lovely skin decorated in nothing but the marks that I have given you and the leather that I have gifted you with. The black and emerald is perfect for a fair coloring such as yours, you almost seem to glow with my marks and gifts adorning you so.” Thor purred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bindings and Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gift to [TWHiddlestonmuses](http://twhiddlestonmuses.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for the [StuckyThorki](http://stuckythorki.tumblr.com/) Secret Santa 2015.
> 
> This fic is the first part in a 50 part series called '50 Shades of Marvel'. Ships and content will vary with each Part but will still run along the theme of hard kinks and/or BDSM and can be read as stand alone fics.

Loki knelt on the floor amidst a pile of thick, plush furs, where he had been left some time ago by Thor. Blindfolded with a silky black cloth, the ends trailing down to brush maddeningly against the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders. Arms bound behind him, in a beautiful pair of leather arm cuffs, from wrist to elbow the rich black leather was engraved with silver vines and emerald leaves. A delicate yet deceptively strong silver chain connecting the two pieces of leather before leading down and connecting to matching black leather ankle cuffs with the same engravings. Given very little room to move with the short chain held taut between the bindings, Loki was forced to arch his back, displaying his pale skinned, lightly muscled chest.

Nipples hardened to stiff pointed little bundles of nerves and reddened from repeated tormenting with teeth, tongue and finger tips. All that bare skin marred by the many bite marks and fingerprint shaped bruises scattered from neck to knee. Body trembling and covered in a fine sheen of sweat as muffled mewls and whimpers struggled to make it past the matching black rubber gag. 

Topping it all off was large silky black ribbon with a lovely delicate dark green lace trim wrapped twice around otherwise naked hips and groin, with a beautifully tied bow to keep his cock hidden from Thor’s hungry eyes.

“You look absolutely stunning like this, Loki.”

The voice would have made him jump had he been able to move without falling on his face. He had thought Thor had left him alone like this. Had he truly just been silently staring at him this entire time? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, he loved it when Thor watched him and Thor knew that little fact all too well. 

“Your lovely skin decorated in nothing but the marks that I have given you and the leather that I have gifted you with. The black and emerald is perfect for a fair coloring such as yours, you almost seem to glow with my marks and gifts adorning you so.” Thor purred.

His deep, rough voice causing goosebumps to raise across his body. Oh, the almost desperate reactions Thor could pull from him just by talking to him never failed to make his head spin. There had been more than one night where Thor had done nothing more than sit in a chair across the room and watch Loki writhe on the bed, telling him where to touch himself and when he could cum, while those burning eyes watched every lurid moment.

Letting another muffled plea escape Loki tried to get the blond to touch him. Turning his head in the direction he thought he had heard Thor last. Head cocked to the side as he tried to pinpoint where the blond was. While he loved the waiting game as much as Thor did sometimes, tonight was not that kind of night. He wanted his beloved over here with him, wanted the gag gone so he could beg for Thor to do more than just watch him with those beautiful, blue eyes and talk to him with that rich, velvety voice. Wanted to touch him, to taste him, hell to smell him. Anything so long as it meant pleasing his love.

“I know you wish for me to remove your gag, but we both know the moment I do you will tempt me with your sweet words, until I am beyond my control.” Thor murmured as he came closer. Fingertips trailing gently down a softly flushed cheek as Loki shook his head vehemently.

“No? Do you mean to say you will behave yourself tonight?” Thor asked, one golden eyebrow arched and a small smirk on his lips. They both knew Loki would never behave himself if it meant getting what he wanted. Just as they both knew that that gag would be coming out very shortly. Thor had a weakness to hearing Loki’s voice almost as strong as the one Loki had to Thor’s own. On one extremely memorable occasion they had actually tried to see just how insane they could drive each other with words alone. The end result had left them both a broken mess and sore for days.

Loki’s frantic nodding and pleading whimpers drew Thor’s wandering mind back to the present.

“Very well, it does seem like a good time to start unwrapping my Christmas present after all. Though such an exquisite gift should be savored instead of rushed don’t you think?” Thor murmured.

Sliding his large but gentle and dexterous fingers behind Loki’s head Thor untied the gag, gently removing it from Loki’s mouth, unconcerned with the small amount of saliva those slicked, reddened lips once the gag was gone. Eyes more focused on the small flick of a pink tongue along those same lips. Dropping the gag to the ground Thor quickly removed the blindfold as well before he traced his fingers over those slick lips, a pleased growl deep in his chest sounding when Loki closed his lips around a large finger and sucked. Tongue twisting around the tip in imitation of what he would like to do on another part of the blond’s body.

“Here I thought you promised to behave.” Thor murmured, eyes locked on Loki’s lips.

“Does it not please you my love?” Loki asked softly as he pulled away. Breathless with want as he tilted his head up to take in the sight of the hard body before him. 

“Oh it please me very much as you well know. That mouth of yours should come with it’s own warning label with the way you use it. However it is not my fingers I wish for you to pay such attention to. Let’s see if we can’t find something more suited to your taste shall we?” Thor smirked, removing his hands from his lover and moving them to the fastener of his leather pants. 

The same leather pants Loki had bought for him at Christmas last year that had Loki practically drooling every time Thor wore them. Butter, soft leather a rich chocolatey brown molded itself to every muscled curve of ample ass and mouth watering thighs, strong shapely legs defined beautifully. The large cock Loki craved so desperately held snugly, nothing hidden from his sight as the leather strained across the large bulge. Heat flicked up Loki’s spine as Thor undid the clasp and the pants parted enough for Loki to get his first glimpse of Thor’s cock.

The head flushed a deep angry red, a slick sheen across the hard flesh from the bead of pre-cum at the tip. Loki licked his lips as he strained forward against his bindings. Tongue out to try and get a taste of what he wanted.

“Always so eager for my cock aren’t you Loki. So hungry for it.” Thor laughed softly, pleased with Loki’s reaction. It never ceased to amaze him that Loki wanted him so dearly, his proud and lovely brother who would bend to no one save Thor and he did so willingly every time. Granted he could still be a contrary, little shit when he wanted to be and drove Thor up the wall with frustration and annoyance but Thor loved that about Loki just as much as his willingness to kneel and please Thor in whatever way the blond wished.

“Please Thor…” Loki whispered breathlessly. Thor had kept him waiting for long enough, he wanted to taste the blond not play one of their many games of cat and mouse.

“Open your mouth.” Thor ordered, voice soft but laced with steel as he stepped closer to the kneeling male. One hand pushing his pants down to rest just under his ass, cock springing forth, to bob tantalizingly just out of reach of red lips.

Loki was quick to do as ordered, mouth opening and head tilted a bit back. Lust filled green eyes locked on ravenous blue. 

Sliding one hand into thick, soft hair to grip the back of Loki’s head and pull him forward several inches, while the other gripped his own cock, dragging the head along those soft lips before pushing past them into wet heat behind them. A low hiss escaping Thor at the heat surrounding him. Once his hand met Loki’s lips he pulled it away from himself, resting it instead along the soft skin of Loki’s cheek. Feeling his jaw flex with each inch of flesh he was fed.

“Show me just how talented that mouth of yours truly is Loki.” Thor said, voice rough, as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat. The constriction of that throat as Loki swallowed around him making his head spin. Drawing himself back out slowly, he savored the exquisite drag of those lips over his cock before pushing back in just as slow. 

Loki’s lack of gag reflex, lost years ago with his love of this act with Thor, allowed Loki to take every inch of Thor in. Not stopping until his nose pressed into the short, slightly coarse blond hair of Thor’s groin. Eyes watering from the fullness of his mouth and throat stretching to accommodate his lover. 

Taking a deep breath as Thor pulled out slowly again, senses filling with the scent and taste of Thor, drowning out the rest of the world. Tongue licking at the tip, savoring the slightly salty pre-cum that flowed there. Moaning on the thrust back in as it came a little faster than the other two, yet still fucking his mouth in an excruciating slow pace. God if only he had his hands as well.

“Fuck you’re so good to me baby. Taking in all of me like this yet still so hungry for more. Maybe I should just fuck that pretty mouth of yours until I cum, just fill you up and make you swallow it down. Would you like that? Is that what you want?” Thor growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts now. Both hands now holding Loki’s head still as he fed him his cock.

The needy pleading moan Loki gave sent vibrations along his cock, making his body shudder and stole his breath away momentarily. Eyes closing briefly as he tried to regain control of his body. 

“Very well then, don't move.” Thor ordered harshly through clenched teeth. Pleased to see Loki still completely in his hold, trusting Thor not to drop him or give him more than he could handle.

Starting slow before quickening his pace just enough to be this side of too much. Thrusting forward and back repeatedly, fucking himself into that wet heat. Eyes flicking from the blissed out look Loki wore, to his half lidded eyes, wet with tears and darkened with lust, pupils blown. Down to his all too lovely mouth stretched wide around his cock and glistening with the saliva and pre-cum leaking from the sides on each outward thrust.

Feeling his balls drawing tight to his body, Thor growled and pulled roughly at the hair already tangled around his tightly grasping fingers. His hips thrusting once, twice more before a loud groan tore from his throat, hips pushing back in once more, Loki’s face held firm to his groin and stilling as he came hard in Loki’s mouth. 

Loki’s greedy, little, mewling whimpers as he swallowed down all he could making his blood boil even as his buoy shuddered through his orgasm. Pulling back and releasing the hold Thor had on Loki, he stared down at the flushed and panting form of his lover.

“I was wrong you look even more lovely just like this.” Thor whispered as he leaned down and took the others lips in a deep kiss. Tasting himself within Loki’s lips sending a primal urge to mark, claim, through him.

“Now I think it is time to proceed with the unwrapping of my gift don’t you?” Thor whispered as he pulled back, leaning down and picking up the blindfold he had tossed aside earlier he quickly tied it secure around Loki’s eyes once more.

“I thought you meant to unwrap me. Not bind me further.” Loki questioned.

“Oh I shall unwrap you have no doubt about that, but I find I rather like you unable to figure out what I plan to do next. The blindfold shall stay for now I do believe.” Thor murmured as he stood fully once more and walked a slow circle around the still kneeling brunet. Eyes devouring the sight of all that flushed damp skin, still trembling from the arousal rushing through the slender form. 

Reaching down he took hold of one side of the large bow shielding Loki’s fully naked form from his eyes and pulled firmly. Eyes never leaving the slowly unraveling knot, eager to get to the pale flesh beneath. 

Loki held himself still as Thor did as he pleased, only the slightest shivers whispering down his spine with each brush of the silky ribbon along his naked body. Even blindfolded he could feel the burning heat of Thor’s gaze on him and he loved it. The lust of earlier coupled with the soreness of his throat and the still lingering taste of Thor upon his tongue kept him hard behind the silken confines of the ribbon and he could not help the sigh of relief that escaped him when the wrappings finally fell free of him.

“Such a wonderful gift that I have been given tonight. Already I can think of so many uses for it. What do you think I should start with?” Thor purred trailing a hand down over Loki’s hip, reaching around behind him to squeeze the softly rounded flesh of his ass. Fingers dipping between the well formed mounds to pressing teasingly against the entrance found there. His other hand coming around to the front to wrap around the straining cock that he found there. A firm stroke tip to root dragging a shaky moan from the brunette.

“Please, Thor please… anything you want…” Loki begged breathlessly. Hand twisting in their bindings behind him restlessly, hips trying to thrust into that warm, maddening hand for more friction. He meant his words to, anything the blond wanted was his, all he had to do was take it.

“Anything? That’s a lot of power you’re giving me, my love. But you have been so good to me tonight I suppose you deserve a reward.” Thor offered, tightening his grip for several more strokes along Loki’s weeping cock before removing both hands.

Moving around to kneel behind Loki, Thor unhooked the chain binding the arm cuffs to the ankles and then separating the chain between the arm cuff themselves “Arms in front, love,” Thor ordered before re-fastening the clasp to hook his arms together once more. Allowing Loki more room to move and to lean forward without discomfort. After all none of this was meant to cause harm or discomfort for the brunet, well not unless he asked for it anyways. But that wasn’t on the menu for tonight.

“Keep your legs spread and lean forward on your arms love. Stay in that position and I shall return in just a moment.” Thor commanded and stood before walking from the room. 

Loki did as he was told, body trembling from his position on the floor, grateful for the thick, plush rugs beneath him. Leave it to Thor to make sure of Loki’s comfort even in this of all things. The soft material tickling the skin of his arms and legs as he held the position. Mind wandering to what Thor could possibly doing right now and what he would do as soon as he came back to Loki’s side. Once more Loki found himself cursing his fair complexion as he flushed at the thoughts of what was going to happen, hopefully soon. 

Mind so lost in thought, Loki jumped as a large warm hand suddenly ran itself firmly down his spine and over his ass. Loki hadn’t even heard Thor come back into the room, for such a large man he could be damn silent when he wanted to be.

“So well behaved tonight Loki, yes this definitely calls for a reward. I think you have perhaps earned it now rather than later.” Thor said softly, running a hand down a smooth skinned back as he returned to find Loki exactly where he had told him to stay. A rare occurrence from the one who so loved to test the boundaries of the games they played.

Loki mewled weakly at the promise, he knew what was coming. There was only one thing Thor would do to him while in this position that could be considered a reward to him. Feeling the warmth from Thor’s body as he knelt behind him, Loki felt fire lick up his spine and his body trembled with want as he tried to brace himself. 

Leaning into the firm hands that slid down his back to grasp the soft and gently rounded flesh of his ass, Loki felt his anticipation climb higher. Biting his lips to try and stifle his pleading little whimpers as two strong thumbs spread his cheeks and opened him to Thor’s view. Warm, damp air ghosting over the sensitive flesh causing Loki to shiver briefly before his entire body went taut and an absolutely wrecked groan was ripped from his throat as a thick, agile tongue licked wetly over his opening. The sensitive nerves there sending waves of pleasure up and down his spine and pooling low in his gut. Pre-cum gathering at the head of his cock and dripping down his shaft from his arousal, muscles slowly loosening under the effort of that tongue.

“Thor… ahh, please more.” Loki cried as Thor wrapped one hand tight to Loki’s hip and pulled him back more firmly on the blond’s tongue, his other hand running fingertips lightly up the underside of Loki’s cock, thumb swiping at the slick head. Senses almost overwhelmed from the dual sensations assaulting him. 

“Yes, louder Loki, let me hear you.” Thor demanded, voice rough with lust.

Loki let himself go with those words, loud cries and pleas escaping into the dimly lit room. Body torn between thrusting forward into the gentle almost teasing grasp of the hand stroking his cock or back against the devious tongue fucking him open slowly. Loki’s fingers gripped the furs below him tightly, knuckles white from the strain as his head dropped down to rest against the leather encasing his arms. The scent of leather mixed with sweat and sex made his head spin as he inhaled deeply. Losing himself in the pleasure and sensations drowning him right then. Unaware of how much time passed as Thor set about utterly wrecking him.

“I will give you a choice my love. Do you wish to come on my tongue or my cock? To cum just like this? Falling apart on nothing but my tongue fucking you nice and slow? Or would you rather I slick you up and slide myself inside? To fuck you so good and so deep you will still feel me inside you tomorrow during the festivities.” Thor promised darkly against wet skin, just loud enough for Loki to hear over the roaring in his ears. 

“Inside me please. Fuck me Thor, I need to feel you inside me. Need to feel everything.” Loki gasped, back arching and hips swaying, he wanted everything Thor was offering and more. Nothing ever seemed to be enough for him when it came to his beloved brother. More, more, more was the only thought that ran through his mind most nights they were together.

“My greedy little Loki, of course I will give you everything.” Thor laughed, hand leaving Loki’s cock to grab the lube he had left the room to grab earlier. Quickly and thoroughly coating his fingers before tossing the tube aside to be lost in the furs. One finger rubbing firmly at the already wet and slightly relaxed opening of Loki’s body, the tip sliding into the first knuckle. Waiting only a moment before pushing forward in a steady inward press only stopping when the digit could go no further inside.

Loki panted, moving his hips in tiny aborted thrusts trying to get Thor to move. 

Thrusting that finger in and out, slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle before finally adding a second, pausing momentarily as Loki tensed up. Continuing as the brunet relaxed once more, rocking back on the fingers and trying to draw them deeper inside. Ignoring the pleas coming from the male kneeling before him, Thor watched as his fingers sunk into Loki’s willing body over and over. Stretching the other in preparation for something larger and thicker than just a few fingers.

A third finger caused a breathless cry and sharp buck of the hips. Driving down and practically fucking himself on the thick fingers filling him as Loki threw his head back. Silk cloth wet with the tears that escaped from behind closed eyelids. Body slick with sweat and skin flushed a lovely pink as he gasped for air through bitten red lips.

Loki looked beautiful in that moment, caught up in the pleasure and emotions of their actions and aware of nothing but his beloved and the pleasure coursing through his body. Thor honestly wished he could make Loki this happy all the time. To sooth all the insecurities and self doubt the brunet had and while he knew that he would never be able to accomplish that, he would take even this moment's peace if that was all he could have. 

Angling his fingers up just a bit brought a strangled yelp from the writhing brunet as Thor found his prostate, stroking over it repeatedly on every thrust. Watching intently as Loki twisted and snapped his hips back, riding the blond’s fingers hard. Thor's name coming out in disjointed halting cries as Loki lost himself further and further to the flames of the pleasure burning him from the inside out. Pressure pooling low in his gut as he came closer and closer to orgasm, body straining for just that little bit more to cross over the edge. 

Only to be denied as Thor’s fingers were suddenly gone and Loki felt empty and aching, the hand previously so tender and gentle on his cock, now holding tight around the base of his shaft and balls, forcing him back from the edge he had been so close to. The cry of displeasure that escaped through Loki’s clenched teeth made Thor laugh softly.

“None of that now love. I gave you permission to cum on my tongue or my cock tonight, fingers were never on option. Now I think that's enough prep don't you?” Thor asked, voice low and dark and sinful. 

“Y-y-yes. Thor… please… please. Take me, fuck me. No more waiting, need to feel you.” Loki whimpered arching his back and spreading his legs as far as he could. He was so ready for this he was practically gagging for it by this point.

Thor wasted no more time at that point, just as eager to put an end to the waiting as Loki was. Placing one hand on sharp hips to steady them both, he slicked himself up with the remaining lube quickly. Touching his cock no more than necessary so as to limit the temptation to just toss himself off then and there.

“Relax.” Thor murmured as he began to press into the tight ring of muscle. Muted hisses sounding from the both of them as he breached Loki, not stopping as he pressed forward in one slow smooth move. The heat and pressure squeezing around him testing every bit of self control he had to not just say to hell with the game and fuck his lover hard and fast. While that could be good as well, it was not what either of them truly wanted tonight.

“Thor! Fuck… ah… so good…” Loki managed to get out through hitched panting breaths. Hips twitching against Thor’s iron grip as he tried to adjust to the almost too full feeling that never faded no matter how many times they did this. Bite and kiss marks as well as the various bruises from gripping fingers and sex that bordered on just this side of too rough was one thing. But nothing ever got to Loki quite like the ache he felt so deep inside of himself for days after a night with Thor. A sweet ache he treasured like nothing else he had ever felt.

Once Loki’s muscles had relaxed somewhat, Thor pulled himself out till just the tip remained before snapping his hips forward hard and deep. Mutual cries rang out at that, Loki using his weight as best he could to push his hips back and meet Thor's own. The loud smack of Loki’s ass meeting Thor's groin and pelvis on the next hard thrust, a strangely thrilling yet satisfying sound. 

Setting a slow pace, Thor fucked into Loki hard and deep. Settling his body down along that of his smaller lover’s, back to chest. One hand flat on the furs to hold himself up just enough to not crush Loki while his other slid around a pale chest. Fingers playing with sensitive nipples, and lowering his head to let his lips caress trembling shoulders and along the back of Loki’s neck. Inhaling the scent of sex and sweat and Loki, a heady combination.

Loki was a shivering, panting mess beneath the large blonde, blindfold soaked from tears as he sobbed out Thor’s name repeatedly. Hoarse pleas for more, faster and harder, for anything muffled by the furs he had buried his face in. It was too much, yet not enough and still Loki was finding himself at a loss for words on how to ask for what he needed right then. Though it seemed Thor understood what Loki needed as he moved his hand down from tormenting his nipples, nails dragging gently over nicely muscled abs and further down along his pelvis to wrap fingers firmly around Loki’s rigid straining cock. 

“Oh yesss, like that Thor. Please just like that, don’t stop.” Loki hissed out, body clenching tight around Thor as his hips bucked up hard.

“So good Loki. Tight and hot and so fucking perfect.” Thor groaned out finally starting to speed up as his control began to wear down. Not that he had ever had much to begin with when it came to anything to do with Loki.

The words of praise only fanned the flame within Loki, the intense pleasure a sweet agony coiling tight and tighter in his groin. His balls pulling up tight as his body edged ever closer to orgasm.

“T-Thor I can’t… I am going to…” Loki warned as Thor’s hand continued the rhythmic stroking of his cock paired with the constant contact of Thor's own cock rubbing against his prostate.

“Yes Loki. Cum for me, let me hear you, let me feel you.” Thor commanded, voice rough and low. Snapping his hips forward harder and faster, needing to feel his beloved come apart beneath and around him. 

One more thrust was all it took to fling Loki over the edge, broken wail piercing the night as his body shuddered violently. Covering both Thor’s still stroking hand and the silky furs beneath them in liquid heat with each pulse and throb of his cock as he came hard. Tension within him uncoiling as his body practically melted into the furs he knelt on. Mind empty of everything save the pleasure still burning through him and Thor still filling him. Thrusts rough and uncoordinated, hands bruisingly tight on sharp hips, now as he sought his own release.

Loki purred as Thor stiffened and thrust deeply once more, feral growl sounding behind him just seconds before he felt heat fill him. Several moments later they both collapsed to the ground, panting desperately for air, Thor still within him while his arms and legs wrapped around the smaller form and holding tight.

After their bodies had cooled and they regained their breathing Thor slowly and reluctantly untangled their bodies, pulling himself free with a soft hiss from over sensitivity. Turning Loki’s still blindfolded face towards him with one hand and placing soft gentle kisses on plush lips.

“Give me a moment and I will get us cleaned up.” Thor said before moving to stand and leave the room once more. 

Loki remained where he was, limbs loose and relaxed, no desire to move and knowing not to remove his bindings without Thor. A soft hazy feel settling over his mind and body as he basked in the afterglow of amazing sex.

In short time he felt Thor come back to lay beside him, the gentle drag of a soft cloth cleaning up the mess they had created along his abdomen and between his legs and ass. Once Thor deemed him clean enough he set aside the cloth and went about removing Loki’s bindings, starting with the ankle cuffs before moving to the arms massaging gently at the reddened skin making sure there was no damage or discomfort to be found. Putting both sets of leather to the side and turning Loki over to fully face him before finally removing the blindfold. Loving, blue eyes looked down into glazed over green.

“Thank you Thor, for doing this for me,” Loki whispered.

“You needed to give up your control for a time and I needed to take it up. Never thank me for giving us what we both wanted and needed. I will always, always be here for when you need me to shoulder some of the burden.” Thor swore as he pressed several more gentle kisses to eager lips.

“What have I done to deserve someone such as you? You could have anyone you wanted, yet your eyes and heart are mine alone.” Loki mused, reaching his now freed hands up to trace along a strong stubble lined jaw.

“Is it not the same for you? Your eyes see no other but myself and your heart is as much mine as mine is yours. I love you Loki, we have spent our entire lives together and there is no one more important to me, nor will there ever be. If either of us does not deserve the other, it would be I that do not deserve you. My callous actions and ignorance of your feelings in the past caused you great pain, yet you still find it so easy to give yourself to me. To trust that I shall cause you no further damage to your heart.” Thor said, turning into the soft hand on his jaw to place a kiss there. 

“We were young then Thor, I cannot fault you for things I was equally responsible for as well. I know my heart is as safe with you as my life is.” Loki said with a loving smile.

Thor made a happy sound as he wrapped himself tightly once more around the smaller male. This was a side of the other so rarely seen, even by himself, and he treasured it every time it happened. Talking about their feelings and insecurities only happened when their guard was down and they were utterly alone.

“Just as I know mine is safe with you. Now enough talk about who deserves who and why. We only have a few short hours left of this night and we both must sleep so as to be prepared for tomorrow.” Thor said, hiding his smile in the soft skin of Loki’s neck. It wouldn’t do for Loki to know just how pleased and eager he was for tomorrow’s events.

“Oh yes the Christmas Party with all your little human friends. Tell me again why I am attending this?” Loki asked as he relaxed into the others hold. Never had he felt safer than in his brother’s arm.

“Because they have accepted that we are together and wish to know the Loki I have loved for so many years, instead of just the one that Thanos controlled and hurt.” Thor explained once more.

“You’re lucky I love you so much.” Loki finally said after a long pause of silence. 

Any lingering tension in the air dissipating at those words. Thor knew everything would go well tomorrow and he would never have to leave Loki behind again when he needed to fight with the Avengers or simply see his friends. Loki at his side forever, Thor could think of nothing he would love more.

“I have every intention of waking you for another round before we head off to see your friends, so stop thinking so much and go to sleep.” Loki murmured as sleep started to call to him. 

“As you wish, my love.” Thor whispered to his already sleeping lover. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift off to thoughts of just what his mischievous little love had in store for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
